


No, Never

by joaniedark



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and if so, Varric could never be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Never

Cassandra Pentaghast absolutely did  _not_ write fanfiction.

She certainly never dreamed of writing it about Swords and Shields.

She would  _never_ have a notebook tucked under her pillow. Small, black, ordinary. It would never be filled with flowery words in looping letters, strong swordswomen being swept off their feet by handsome knights. She would not bite her lip as she wrote their lips joining in tentative kisses, before lust overcame them. Her cheeks wouldn't flush bright red, she wouldn't have to press her face into her pillow in embarrassment. 

Anything the Inquisitor said to the contrary was an utter lie.


End file.
